Fuyu no Tenshi
by True China Sorrows
Summary: The winds were fierce. The rain was torrential. The gods must be displeased. It's so cold, says the whispers in the dark. I can spare a moment to rest...
1. Once Upon a Dark Beginning

Tenshi no Fuyu

Jessa shudders as the winds howl outside. She pulls a shawl tighter around her shoulders in a desperate attempt to stay warm. A fire crackles in a corner of the room. It spits sparks onto the cold stone floor, and they quickly extinguish. She closes the tattered curtains and sits down next to the fireplace. She tries desperately to stay awake, but still her eyes droop, and the world turns darker.

"Jessa?" Thorkil calls out. "Jessa?"

He pushes the nearly frozen door open and hurries in. The door slams behind him from the calming, but still fierce winds. Thorkil edges in, a sense of unease capturing his heart and mind. His foot collides with the wooden table, and he winces uncomfortably. Then, from the corner of his eye, he sees her.

"Jessa!" Thorkil exclaims. "Don't tell me you've fallen asleep."

He kneels by her hurriedly, and nudges her shoulder. She doesn't respond. He nudges her again, and once more she doesn't respond. He shakes her by her shoulders violently, and still she does not wake. His eyes are now wide with terror. Nightmares plague his mind, and each one brings only the worst conclusion. He slumps against the wall, trying to make sense of what had happened, when he hears it.

Thorkil pulls her closer, and listens carefully. Slowly, but surely, he can hear her breathing. To his untrained ears, she sounds just a bit weaker than she should. He scrambles to his feet, tripping over things on his way to the door.

"Arnbjörg!" Thorkil yells. "Get the horses ready!"

With that said, he darts back inside to make sure she's still breathing. The situation was beyond anything he'd ever encountered, and he doesn't at all know what to do. He picks her up and slides her warmest jacket over her shoulders.

"Stay here," Thorkil mutters to her. "Don't go yet."

**Author's Note: Hello! I really hope you enjoy this story. I really hope you do, because I've messed up my uploading order to squeeze this one in. Joking. I'm joking. The Snow Walker Trilogy is my favourite book, and it's a shame there's so little stories on it.**

**Thank you! Xie xie! Arigatou! Merci!**

***Arnbj****ö****rg – An ancient Scandinavian name. Arn – Eagle. Bj****ö****rg – Help.**

**(She did help him by getting the horses ready)**

***Tenshi – Angel. No- On, of, under, etc. Fuyu – Winter. Angel of Winter.**

**(I don't know Japanese grammar, so excuse me, please, if I worded it incorrectly.)**


	2. A Cry For Help

Tenshi no Fuyu

The doors to the hall burst open. Thorkil races in, carrying Jessa. Instantly, Wulfgar signals for the guards to take Jessa from him, and Thorkil reluctantly lets them. The entire room is submerged under a heavy blanket of silence. Eventually, Wulfgar pulls himself together fully as the shock wears off.

"What happened, Thorkil?" Wulfgar asks, struggling to get the words out.

"Two nights ago she fell asleep in the cold," Thorkil says, perturbed. "I came in at the morning, to see if she was alright… She had fallen asleep by the hearth. I couldn't wake her…"

"Should we send for Kari?" Skapti whispers to Wulfgar. "Perhaps he can help."

"Yes," Wulfgar says thoughtfully. "Good idea Skapti; send news to him."

"What's going to happen to her?" Thorkil yells. "She's going to be alright, isn't she Wulfgar? My cousin will be fine, won't she?"

"I will do everything I can for her," Wulfgar nods.

However, inside, Wulfgar is nowhere near as confident as his voice suggests. On the other hand, Wulfgar can't bring himself to deprive Thorkil of any hope. It's blatantly obvious that this shock has very nearly shattered him.

"Thorkil, there are guest rooms. I suggest you go and rest, after your journey it can only do you good," Signi offers, her voice soothing and gentle.

Thorkil nods, but his eyes are glassy, and he's almost as pale as the snow walkers. Absently, he wanders down the halls, not knowing where he's going. Wulfgar and Signi share a worried glance. It's clear that Wulfgar doesn't know what to do, but he had better find out fast.

* * *

><p>"Move! Move! Move!" Margrethe snaps, bustling past with an assortment of ointments.<p>

Margrethe is a well-known healer, and if she couldn't heal Jessa, then the only thing left to do would be pray. Thorkil watches from behind a corner. He was beginning to calm down, but it would be a long way until he could say he's okay. A hand rests on his shoulder, and he turns to see Skapti.

"Don't worry Thorkil," Skapti says, reassuringly. "Kari is coming too, between him and Margrethe, we'll get her better."

"I should have checked on her the night before. I even thought about it," Thorkil laughs bitterly. "If they can't help her, then it's all on me."

"If it really was as cold as you're telling us, and you went to check on her, we might have lost both of you," Skapti replies. "It's not your fault. She will get better, just wait and see."

Thorkil shoves his hand away. "Don't be stupid. Even you don't believe that."

Skapti watches on, helpless, as Thorkil storms off. He can't help spare a worried thought or two for him; even though it robs his cousin of some much needed compassion. Skapti only hopes that Kari comes soon, because he has a bad feeling about how helpful Margrethe will be.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Hi, chapter two is up. Well, chapter one was more of a prologue, but, that kind of leaves me confused as to what chapter this really is. I think this is actually chapter one though... I know it isn't much, but it's something.<strong>

**Please be kind enough to spare this story at least one review per chapter from now on; I understand if you won't, but…**


	3. To Each a Different Hope

Tenshi no Fuyu

Through the snowfall on the fells, Kari and Brochael are on horseback. The ravens are circling above them, mere shadows in the falling night. The fell ponies race through the mist of loose ground snow up to their knees. The air has a distinctive cold, but earnest feeling to it.

They're currently heading towards the Jarlshold. Kari had recently awoken at midnight. His mind had been full of hauntings and slivers of distant memories. They both knew something had happened, and they have to warn the Jarl.

* * *

><p>Loud howling climbs higher into the night sky. Wolves are scattered at the edge of the Jarlshold, but they seem content where they are. The guards stand watching them, unnerved. The villagers have stayed inside from fear of the wolves, but just as they haven't moved closer; they refuse to leave.<p>

"Skapti, have you ever heard of anything like this before?" Wulfgar asks.

"Wolves standing watch over humans and not attacking; I'm afraid not. There haven't been any songs like this before," Skapti replies; his eyes shining with mirth.

"I'm surprised you aren't locked away in your room," Wulfgar chuckles.

"No," Skapti replies. "I already wrote one. It's shorter, but I'm more worried about Jessa right now. I can remember this scene tonight, and write more from memory."

"That's good," Wulfgar comments.

"Speaking of Jessa," Skapti frowns. "How is she?"

"Margrethe was unsuccessful," Wulfgar sighs. "Gerda and Einar Grimsson are tending to her now. If they fail, then we can only hope Kari arrives soon."

Skapti glances off to the side. Through a crack in the door, he can see the glinting gilded eyes from outside. Deep down, Skapti has a bad feeling over whether Gerda and Einar's chances of success. He daren't voice his doubts though, that would make them seem ever truer.

"Skapti, you did send for Kari, didn't you?" Wulfgar asks, tiredly.

"Of course," Skapti replies haughtily, feigning confidence. "Besides, Wulfgar, even if I didn't, how could he not know?"

With those words, the two of them fall into a weary silence. Torchlight licks at the walls behind the two, reaching higher with a strange desperation. If only they had taken the time to look at their shadows. Then, perhaps, they might have seen their shadows engulfed by the flames that take on a paler, and more snake-like form.

* * *

><p>In an ice cold room, Thorkil sits next to a lavish bed on a rickety chair. His head in his hands, he keeps thinking about how things would be if only he had acted differently. He trembles quietly in the pale light from the window. Slowly, he reaches for her hand, and squeezes it reassuringly. Reluctantly, he stares up at her peaceful expression and hopes she will awake soon.<p>

"Sorry. I meant to visit you the night before," Thorkil croaks, choking on his words. "I don't understand what swayed me from doing so… No, I do. I know. I didn't want to be in the cold, and so I left you to your lonesome. It's my doing. I should have taken more care. You wouldn't be like this if I had."

He sits up straight, and peers at her. His hopes of her awakening before his eyes are swiftly dashed. He leans against the back of the old chair; worn and weary. Blame and guilt are his only company in the ever cooling night. Thorkil, just as Skapti and Wulfgar did, doesn't notice all there is to the incense-filled room.

_Ssssssssssssssssssss_

The wind breathes as it writhes and twists in the night air. Gathering mists turn serpentine in their silvery white shades. Two transparent dark eyes appear above the snake, peering into the room. Staring directly at Jessa, and flicking to her cousin now and then.

Instantly, like a striking snake, the air is charged with negativity, but disappears just as swiftly. Without feeling now, the eyes desolate of life, and snake devoid of everything, a smile coats the air invisibly.

The eyes remain fixed in the room, despite the wailing of the girl standing at the foot of the Jarlshold.

**Author's Note: I'm sorry! Please read this! Einar Grimsson and Gerda are the actual herb-woman and healer listed in the last book. Margrethe was created by my own ignorance, and so she is now no longer included in the story, but I may include her later on.**

***- I couldn't get rid of that gap. The line wouldn't appear, and when it did, the other line disappeared.**

**Now, I've had the best inspiration for this chapter****. **衛蘭- 愛沒有假如 KTV and 方炯鑌&弦子-暗示KTV.** I don't expect anyone here to know them all the same. They're my inspiration for this chapter, and if you enjoyed it, please feel thankful for them too.**


	4. Fate Hangs Awaiting

_I apologise for the quality of this chapter, please bear with me._

Tenshi no Fuyu

At noon, Kari and Brochael had arrived at the Jarlshold. Even before that, Gerda and Einar Grimsson had failed in trying to discover what was wrong. Jessa's skin had paled, and her breathing turned shallower.

* * *

><p>"What have you seen of the girl?" Kari asks the ghosts.<p>

"No one has passed," one says. "Not since the pale girl."

"Signi," one of the ravens' states.

"We have no use for names," another says. "Names are of the living."

Kari nods in thanks and leaves. The ravens circle overhead, speaking in hushed, muted tones. Ahead of him Thorkil. A pale, skinny, half-alive Thorkil that's only a shadow of who he once was. The ravens squawk loudly and lower themselves until they're flying about Kari's shoulders. Thorkil stumbles forward, almost drunkenly, but his desperation is clearly visible.

"Kari, you do know right? You can help," Thorkil says, semi-delirious. "You came to help, didn't you? You came for her."

"What are you talking about?" Kari frowns.

Thorkil laughs, bitterly. "I should've checked on her, but I didn't. Now she… She's going, going… Jessa…"

Instantly, alarm bells start ringing in his head. Kari rushes into the hold, with Thorkil struggling to keep up. The ravens flit off to look for the room Jessa's in, just in case Thorkil is too dazed to be of any use. However, Thorkil manages to muster up enough strength to push past Kari and lead the way. Outside the door though, he lets Kari take over and slumps against the wall in defeat. Head in his hands, he thinks over the night he left her, and listens for anything positive inside the room.

* * *

><p>Instantly, Kari pauses at the sight of her. He edges closer to her, worried. Her shallow breathing is beginning to become hard to distinguish. Kari feels her forehead, and notes how icy cold she is. He frowns, and the ravens flit into the room.<p>

"What do you think?" one asks.

"She feels like Signi did," Kari frowns. "The ghosts didn't know of anything though… They didn't see anyone pass."

"Einar and the herb woman were talking," the other begins. "The girl did not pass through here. Thorkil brought only her body; she faded elsewhere. Somewhere a distance away."

"The farm?" Kari sighs. "We'd better tell Brochael and prepare the horses; perhaps the ghosts there will have seen her."

"Is something wrong?" the first asks. "You seem troubled."

"Gudrun is gone, and her soul-stealing magic with her. This could be something different. Can I really take the risk of leaving her here, and not know if she will die after we are too far?" Kari asks, staring at Jessa's peaceful expression.

"You have the magic," the second reminds him. "Another could have learnt."

"Then do we have to go back to that place? That place of lies and treachery…" Kari sighs, exasperated. "Yes, Jessa's done far too much for me to leave her like this. Go and wake Brochael, he has to see this for himself."

The two reluctantly leave, flying through the halls. Seeing them pass, Thorkil's hopes are suddenly shattered dreams and he lowers his head again. The shame of his cowardice creeping up on him. He daren't enter the room, or to call for Kari to explain.

* * *

><p>Kari feels her forehead again, searching for something in the once lively girl. He can't fathom what happened, and wouldn't even dare. All scenarios flit across his mind, sorcery or an herbal mix of poisons. Yet, even if that were true, who would harm her; he doesn't know. The strange tingle at the back of his mind returns. His abilities are crying out to be used to their maximum. Reluctantly, he forces them back down and concentrates on what's happening.<p>

That's when the silent skies are suddenly gone. A howling wind races in, and creates a curved edge to itself. It forces him back, and away from him. Kari stares in horror as the winds circle around Jessa, whilst forcing him to stay where he is. Eventually, a moment or two later, they dissipate. Some miniscule drafts make it to the window before extinguishing. It leaves Kari with the horrific, and startling answer he was pondering. Kari hurries to her side again, and touches her face gently, but she doesn't stir. Under the unveiling moonlight, her skin turns paler, but cooler too. He grits his teeth in aggravation, but there's no magic he's come across quite like that.

Suddenly, the door almost caves in under Brochael's weight. "What is it? What is this? Jessa, are you okay? Answer me, come on girl, and talk to me."

"It's too late," Kari mutters, quietly.

He's well aware that everyone has gathered from the sound of Brochael thundering down the halls. Kari glances at Thorkil, and wonders if he can handle the foreboding news. Brochael pats Jessa's hand gently, trying in vain to urge her awake by sheer force of will. Everyone gathered knows she won't wake; she hasn't woken for anyone. Not even the snow-walker…

"What do you mean it's too late?" Brochael exclaims. "She's not… Please Kari, tell me she's not."

"This is sorcery," Kari replies, distantly.

"Good, then fix her," Hakon says. "Well, what are you waiting for?"

Kari frowns, peering at her. "This is sorcery, but, as far as I know, this is not rune sorcery. I haven't come across anything like this before; I don't know how to reverse it."

"Well, that's just great!" Hakon mutters, bitterly.

"… That's not all," Kari forces himself to say. "This is her shell, her soul is elsewhere, but, it's here… I don't know how many times a day, but her life energy is being drained… She's dying a little bit everyday…"

**Author's Note: Sorry to leave it like this, but thank you for taking the time to read my story. I'm sorry it isn't as couple-linked as some of you had hoped. I hope at least some of you will continue onto the next chapter. Thank you for reading, and once more, I apologise for the quality. I can't expect any of you to possibly like this, my sincere apologies.**

_You don't have to, but a review would be nice._

_My inspiration: C. - Teardrops in the Rain. After School – Because of You. Kara – Step. 2NE1 – I Don't Care. Girls Generation (SNSD) – RunDevilRun. 4Minute – Why._


	5. A Quiet Stranger

Tenshi no Fuyu

"Are you ready?" Wulfgar asks, sternly.

"As we'll ever be," Brochael responds through gritted teeth. "You make sure we don't lose that girl, you hear me?"

"Don't worry, we'll try our best," Wulfgar replies, grimly. "She'll be cared for all day and night."

Einar Grimsson nods to them. "We have moved her to another room. There are no windows for wraiths."

"That will not work," Kari comments distantly. "Move her back, or the sorcery may affect others as it moves through the hold."

Einar steps back, unhappy to have his theories proved wrong. However, in the travelling party, there's no one pleased. Even the horses are sombre as they wait to be taken on the journey. Looking around Kari knows the only solution is to go back to the land of the Snow-walkers. Jessa is depending on their success, and he can't bear to fail her. She had never failed him after all.

Wulfgar steps back, still grim. "Take care now."

"Don't you worry about us," Hakon says.

"We should go now," Kari comments.

Wulfgar nods and the horses bolt off. Hakon and Skapti grimace, not quite used to the speed, but they daren't slow down.

* * *

><p>An open fire crackles in the night. They had pushed the horses almost too far, but they passed Ulf's house before night. They decided not to spend extra time relaxing, and are now close to Ironwood. Hakon trembles, muttering lowly. Even after all the time that had passed he still isn't sure sorcery. Nor is he particularly keen on Thorkil who had stuttered and mumbled his way into the expedition.<p>

His inexperience on this route is already beginning to show. Everyone knows that Thorkil will only hold them back, but they can't leave him. Even if they did, Jessa would make them regret it later, if they can save her.

Kari glances upwards at the sky. Small tendrils of smoke wind through the sky from the fire. Slowly, the sounds of idle, hushed talking fades away. Kari turns to see why, but his attention is drawn upwards again. A slender dragon borne of mist slithers through the sky. A red eye glances down onto him.

The ravens soar upwards, ready for conflict and to defend. However, the dragon catches one raven's wing in its gaping maw. As the dragon catches Kari's displeased expression it releases the raven and slithers upwards. Quickly, it begins to disappear in the dark night.

Suddenly, and onslaught of sound comes crashing down on Kari.

_Save me… Are you even here? Do you know me anymore? Who am I to you?_

…

* * *

><p>"Brochael? Hakon?" Kari frowns. "Skapti? Thorkil?"<p>

He turns around, but a grey mist surrounds him everywhere. There's no sign of his companions anywhere. Kari pauses as a quiet, low laughter rings out. The mist swirls and clears a pathway for him. He squints at the brilliant white path ahead of him.

_Can't you hear me? Kari, answer me! Let me out!_

Oblivious to Jessa's outcries, he begins to follow the path cautiously. Her spirit races after him, but the distance between them keeps growing. The quiet, distant laughter ceases, and a clear barrier appears in front of Jessa. She yells, hitting the barrier, but it refuses to budge. The tendrils of mist wrap around her ankles and drag her out of sight.

Kari turns on his heel, shocked. "Jessa, is that you? Jessa!"

The laughter rings out again. He spins back around to find a cloaked figure a small distance away. The figure laughs again, trembling.

"Who are you?" Kari frowns. "Where are we?"

"Return to your journey, and seek the end you await, correct or not," she says.

"You think I'm wrong?" he asks, confused. "Do you know what's happening to Jessa?"

She laughs again at him. Slowly, she seems to calm and raises her arm.

_Help! Is there anyone there? Kari? Thorkil? I… Ah!_

Kari glowers at the cloaked figure that begins laughing again. "What have you done to her? Let her go!"

She laughs again, and the entire area swirls. Kari gasps as vertigo suddenly hits him, and his vision turns black. The last image in his mind is her quiet laughter.

**Author's Note: No one reads this, and if they do, then thank you. Although I highly doubt it since the last chapter had only one hit. If you did read this chapter, then I hope you enjoyed reading, and I thank you!**


	6. Creating, Realising, Doubting

Tenshi no Fuyu

The leaves flutter in the soft dead whispers of the wind. The soft murmurings of spirits float in the air. Spirits slip through, and around, the trees. The spirits' invisible eyes peer out along the natural pathways of the forest. The trees shift, swaying every now and then.

Hakon glances around, frightened by the twisting of untouched trees. At the front, leading them is Brochael and Skapti. Kari has decided to stay at the back so he can think over what had happened the night before. He can't understand the sorcery that warped him into that strange realm where Jessa's soul is trapped. Nothing he thinks of fits into what has happened.

Thorkil slows down until he's riding beside Kari. "Do you think we can save her?"

"Of course," Kari replies, lying. "We've been to my people's realm before and returned with Signi's soul. We can bring Jessa's soul back as well."

"… That's good," Thorkil forces a smile. "She's going to be alright."

Thorkil nudges his horse and moves back into his place in the line. Kari can sense the emptiness inside him, but says nothing. Then, Kari's horse slows, and he looks up. From the corner of his eye, he sees the cloaked figure again. Curious, he tries to edge closer, but the horse is edgy, and won't allow it. By the time Kari looks up again, the person is gone. He frowns, but carries on knowing that whoever it was isn't coming back.

* * *

><p>A midnight shadow darts behind a tree a few feet from the group. Once safely behind the tree, she pulls her hood down. Chocolate orbs darting from side to side, she stares at her surroundings. The caution in her eyes rings clearly. She pushes away from the tree, and quickly wanders into the undergrowth. Within her first few steps, she vanishes from sight.<p>

Her hand withdraws from a small pouch in her cloak. She grasps a small bag nearly bursting with contents. She darts ahead, flying through the forest. The forests inhabitants freeze as she passes. Fear glimmers in their eyes as they glimpse her.

She stops once she's far ahead of the group. Her hand rises and she turns the bag upside down. Some dirt falls, and is scattered by a small breeze. Then, a small root tumbles from the bag. She raises her hand, and dirt lifts from the ground. It sprinkles over the root.

She pulls her hood lower, and turns on her heel. With no more interest in the area, she walks away. Beneath the shadow of her hood, a dark, and pleased, smirk is visible. Dark, midnight shadows of evil and chaos reach out. They grasp at her ankles, and rise to swathe her in eternal darkness.

* * *

><p>Kari pulls on the horse's reins, and it stops. He looks up through the flurrying leaves at the sky. Dark clouds are looming overhead. He can sense the storms power charging in the air. Again, he knows something isn't quite right. The horse starts moving again, despite Kari still gripping the reins.<p>

"Brochael," Kari calls out. "We should stop now."

"Are you sure?" Brochael frowns. "The horses and us can still go on."

"I'm sure," he replies, absently. "… There's something-"

"No!" Thorkil exclaims. "If we can keep going, then we have to! Jessa's waiting for us; we can't leave her like this!"

He glances around at his companions, but they refuse to meet his eyes. He can see they're all agreeing with Kari, and hatred flashes through his mind. Angrily, he yanks on the horse's reins and turns. He jabs his finger at Kari accusingly.

"You think because you're Snow Walker you can get what you want!" he yells. "Jessa never turned her back on you, but you'll turn yours on her! You're just as bad as your mother!"

Having said what he wanted; Thorkil races off into the trees. They stare in his wake, because he disappeared before anyone could follow. Kari lowers his head as those words echo in his mind. He wonders if he's wrong about the charge in the air. He wonders if he's done what's right.

* * *

><p>"Hurry up, you stupid horse," Thorkil gasps, frustrated.<p>

His horse refuses to move though, and he hops down. He kicks the horse's side and storms off. Though he quickly finds himself lost. He stumbles and staggers over fallen trees, muddy ground and half-buried things too ghastly to describe. Until, after all of that hard work, he finds himself in a swampy clearing.

He trudges across the sodden and damp ground until he reaches the centre. A soft and horrible sound comes from behind him, and he turns to it. Terrified out of his wits, he stumbles back. Further and further back, until he bumps into something. He turns at the sound of the soft _splash_, and his eyes widen. Curled into a ball, and trembling from fright is a young woman. Timidly, her chocolate orbs glance up through her long coal lashes at him. Thorkil gasps, and instantly helps her to her feet.

"A… Are you alright?" Thorkil stutters.

She opens her mouth to speak, but no sound comes out. Ashamed by her own disability, she turns her back to him. Her hands cover her face, and she trembles again. Carefully, he pulls her hands away.

"It's okay," he urges. "You can't speak, but that's okay. You don't have to be scared; I'll take care of you… Stay here and I'll go get some firewood."

As he disappears into the forest again, she its down. She opens a small pouch and scatters bones in front of her. She chooses some and turns them over, revealing tiny, complex symbols painstakingly carved in place. When she turns over the fourth*, her eyes alight with chaotic mischief.

死

**Author's Note: Hello! Thank you for reading my chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. You may have noticed this symbol *. That means I have an explanation awaiting you below. I'm not sure I covered this in other chapters, and wanted you to understand what it means. Thank you.**

***In Japanese, the number 4 is 'Shi'. There are words like Shinigami, meaning 'death god'. So, number four is related to death. – A little bit of useless trivia now, and that is, number four is unlucky in China for the same reason.**

***The Japanese character is for Death. Now, I used 2 translators, and this came up on both of them. I'm pretty sure this is therefore the correct symbol to use. Also, I'm afraid I don't know if it's Hiragana, Katakana or Kanji. The translators didn't specify, unfortunately.**

**StarrishineStarri-chan: Hello, and thank you for your review. I'm glad you like my story. It isn't very well written, and there are a few mistakes. There aren't many reviews either, clearly, but it's not a problem since there's only about ten people who read the last chapter. Hmm, I think I've covered what you wrote in the review you sent. I'm sorry if I haven't been able to address everything you mentioned.**


	7. The Figure of the Shadows

Fuyu no Tenshi*

Skapti mutters, gently wiping his sodden kantele. "By the love of the Gods, it was cold last night,"

"The horses seem ill," Hakon frowns. "They don't look like they can go far."

"I'm sure they'll be fine," Brochael growls, re-tying the pack horse.

A frustrated silence falls over the intrepid group. The atmosphere had dulled since Kari had begun to sulk a small distance from them. His back is turned to them and he's hunched over. The three share a worried glance before Hakon and Skapti move to clear a path. Brochael sighs as they disappear amongst the undergrowth.

He pats Kari on the shoulder. "You know that I know when something is wrong. Whatever this is, you can tell me,"

Kari tosses something into a bush. "She has never let me down,"

"You won't let her down either," Brochael says, adamant. "There's no one better to try and save her."

Kari frowns, quiet. "There's no one else, but I can't do anything…"

Brochael turns back to the task of re-fastening the bundles to the pack horse. He doesn't notice Kari drawing a small stone from his sleeve. He turns it over in his hands. As it turns, a deeply carved rune becomes clear. He had carved it before they left the hold for luck. Now he's unsure of whether it will be of any use. Kari frowns and pushes a the stone back into his sleeve.

He stands up, brushing off the excess dirt. "I'll re-saddle the horses; tell Skapti and Hakon to come back. They're going in the wrong direction,"

Brochael quickly jaunts into the forest after them. Kari grasps the reins of a horse, noting that Jessa had once ridden it. He flinches suddenly as a strange feeling washes over him. He turns, instantly finding the cloaked figure standing at the trees edge. The person raises a pale, transparent hand to him. He squints, confused about her actions. Then suddenly, the horse neighs and rears up, panicked. Kari tries to move away, but the horses hoof strikes his head.

Hi vision blurs and he staggers forward. He falls onto his knees, struggling to stand. Softly, a hand cups his face. He glances up, seeing the cloaked figure crouched at his side. The person speaks in a foreign language, but he can barely hear anything. Softly, the person smiles, and shivers run down his spine. The hand slips away and he collapses. The person drifts away, leaves swirling around their cloak. He fights to stay conscious, but the darkness washes over him.

* * *

><p>Thorkil dashes through the forest. He leaps over roots and under low branches, and skids to a halt at a hollow log. He kneels down and nudges the girl's shoulder. She stirs, her eyes fluttering open tiredly. He pulls her to her feet gently, and she stares at him with wide, curious eyes. He smiles, leading the way.<p>

"My cousin is somewhere far ahead. I'm going to bring her home so I can take care of her," he says, wistful. "Oh, don't worry. I'm sure you can come along too. She probably won't want to be fussed over, so I can take care of you, at least."

She smiles, timidly, her eyes shining with happiness. She hurries, trying to help with his quest, but trips. He catches her and helps her up, wiping some dirt off of her dress. He pats her back reassuringly.

"It's okay," Thorkil urges, helping her over the bracken and undergrowth. "We can take our time. I promise I'll take care of you."

She smiles at him sweetly and obediently hops over a tree root. He quickly overtakes her, holding low tree branches out of her way. He pauses, holding a tree branch above their heads. She passes and he drops it, running ahead. The moment he disappears, she stops. Her eyes drift to her right, displeased and unimpressed. A soft wind whips through the trees, whispering in its secretive language.

She glares. "Hayaku,"*

* * *

><p>"Stop, slow down," Brochael orders, worry etched onto his face. "I said slow down!"<p>

"I'm fine," Kari mutters.

Kari's horse jolts and he groans, clutching his head. Brochael quickly draws up beside him. Kari instantly waves Brochael's concern away dismissively. The group falls into an uneasy silence. They had been arguing their points to take a break for Kari to recover for a while. Kari wouldn't listen, always insisting that Jessa had never once let him down. It was hopeless to try and convince him to stop even for a moment.

Slowly, Kari's horse comes to a stop. They turn to watch him carefully. An ominous wind rises, hissing around them. The horses stamp, backing away nervously. Kari drops the reins, turning his full attention to the strange power winding around them. He closes his eyes, extending his own power to the other. He winces as the other power turns into blades, forcing his own back. He forces himself to concentrate on staying upright but his efforts are interrupting as he coughs up droplets of blood.

In amidst the swirling winds arises a laugh. Kari glares, knowing that it was meant for him, and only him, to hear. The winds ease, dying slowly, but still lashing out at times. He grasps the reins, and instantly the horse races ahead, through the last gusts. Brochael, Skapti and Hakon try catch up, but they only catch glimpses of him through the trees.

Kari eventually pulls on the reins, stopping the horse. He glances all around, but there's no trace of anyone nearby. He could have sworn though, that something, was enticing him. He knows he was called, but it wasn't by Jessa. He can't quite understand why he followed so obediently, but it's too late to retract those actions now.

"Kari, what is it?" Brochael frowns. "What's going on?"

"No… There's nothing," Kari says, quietly. "Let's go."

"What do you think you're doing?" Thorkil snaps.

"There you are," Skapti frowns, disapprovingly. "Come on, let's go."

"No, you go," Thorkil glares. "Follow him if you want, I can find her without your help… Without that _traitor_."

Kari tries his best to ignore Thorkil's spiteful words. He can't help but wonder if they're even just slightly true. He flinches, and turns to his right. In the forest, behind Thorkil, is a strange trail of energy. It twists and turns, luring and enticing him. He looks at Thorkil, knowing that he isn't wanted in _that_ area of the forest. His horse lurches forward, racing after the energy.

**Author's Note: I am so very sorry for this late update! I swear I didn't mean to keep you waiting. I will never make you wait this long again, I'm sure, but I can't promise you that. Thank you so very much for reading, and I hope you enjoyed this. I would tell you why I haven't been updating, but I'm sure someone would call it boasting, and I don't want to do that.**

***Hayaku – It is Japanese for hurry / quickly. Opposing that is matte, meaning wait.**

**(I am sorry, I shouldn't have included it. Divine, I hope you don't punish me for mentioning you in such a lowly story.)**


	8. The Changing of Her Fate

Fuyu no Tenshi

Kari's horse rears up, neighing shrilly at the twisting trails of energy. He leaps off of the horse and starts running. The energy grows more and more powerful with each and every step. Whoever is exuding that strange, foreign power is fleeing from Kari. The energy's source always eludes him, no matter how hard he tries to find it. Soon he comes to a stop. The trees have become too clustered for him to run any further. He sighs, annoyed and irritated. There's no use in trying to pass them as the source has fled too far for him to have any hope of confronting it.

In the far distance his horse whinnies, sounding alarmed. If the situation were different he would return to see what's wrong. He frowns, peering at the trees. They sway as though they're full of life, hissing and murmuring. The trails of power twist and shift around the forestry with a tantalizing darkness. He wrinkles his nose in disgust and distaste. The power is full of the stench of wrong-doing and aching. He starts walking backwards, but never once taking his eyes from the power-imbued trees.

Long after the trees had vanished from sight he hears Brochael's voice. "That's not right boy. You can't do this,"

A muffled voice reaches out in response, displeased and, perhaps, despondent. The voice isn't distinguishable, but he thinks that he can faintly recognise it. He turns his back to where the trees had been; keen to return to his allies' side. The greenery quickly gives way and reveals the muddy brown clearing.

"He's gone," Kari says; it's not a question.

"He's just worried about her," Brochael replies. "You know that he doesn't mean any of that."

Kari frowns thoughtfully. "We should go on,"

"What about Thorkil?" Skapti exclaims. "We can't just leave him!"

"I… don't think he'll have much trouble," Kari eventually replies, his voice sounding unsure of how to say what he wants to. "He can make the journey without us. He'll be fine. We have to continue."

"He hasn't been wrong yet," Hakon comments - still nervous about rune magic and Snow Walkers. "Thorkil didn't even have wounds from his time here. We can't wait for him to calm down, or she…"

"She will be fine," Kari stresses, mounting his horse.

Sensing the difference in mood they silently mount their horses too. Having ensured that their belongings are safely strapped to the side they start to follow him. As they traverse the intimidating forest Kari allow his mind to wander. He can't forget the trail of energy and twisted power that he followed earlier. _Could it be overcoming Thorkil?_

* * *

><p>Thorkil races as fast as he can. He dodges low branches, leaping over rocks and stones. His feet pound against the ground as panic races through his veins. Strange sounds rise about him, but he doesn't notice. He doesn't even notice the rustling of bushes and branches. Thorkil charges into a marshy clearing.<p>

Huffing and panting, he finds what he was searching for. The wrinkles of frustration slowly begin to ease. The determination fades from his face and is instantly replaced with tenderness and care. He starts to slowly make his way to the centre. His feet drag along the ground wearily. By his sides his hands clench tightly. He stops and drops to his knees, his arms wrapping around the girl.

"I'm sorry," Thorkil whispers, regretfully. "I didn't know he was going to chase after you like that. I promise that I'll keep you safe."

She trembles in his supporting embrace. He rubs circles on her back to soothe her. She feels so frail and delicate that rage instantly explodes in his chest. He squeezes his eyes closed to avoid tears of anger from growing and falling. Silently, he vows to overcome Kari. The very notion of what happened earlier is more than enough to send him into a vengeful fit.

Her breathing slows and calms. She looks up over his shoulder at the forest. A small shadow at the base of the tree shifts. For a swift moment it distorts, expending and retracting like a piece of jelly. Her eyes narrow and she bares her teeth at it. Her expression then relaxes and a sly grin overcomes her features. Her dark chocolate eyes glow vermillion.

* * *

><p><em>Help…<em>

_Kari… Thorkil… Someone… Anyone…_

_Help me…_

_I can't feel… It's going… I…_

…

… _Save me…_

**Author's Note: It's been a while. I'm so sorry. I wish I had updated faster. I'm really sorry, I should have tried harder. I promise that the updates will be faster from now on.**


	9. The Truth of the Captive

Fuyu no Tenshi

"_Daijōbu desu ka?" the shadowed figure enquires._

_Her voice rings with bell-like laughter; light and malicious. From beneath her hood her icy skin reveals itself with a smile. A sense of danger follows in her wake as she moves around to inspect the silver creation._

_The contraption is mounted on a white platform. Silver strips of metal are wound upwards. Once the metal is stretched high enough it takes the form of a semi-circle. Approximately five to seven strips of metal form the contraption. An extra strip of metal winds around the globe one third of the of the way up. As a whole the contraption resembles a globe._

_She tilts her head back; revealing more of her face. She laughs once more at the piteous sight before her. Her tauntingly mockery is impossible to ignore. She tilts her head further back for a moment before straightening up. Never has she allowed any trace of her eyes to be seen. She is cunning and strategic- no one will recognise her from the shape of her mouth._

"_Anata ga kowagatte imasu ka?" she trills joyously._

_She calms and steps closer to the creation. The back of her hand caresses the metal. She smiles wickedly and her eyes flit to their target. She glides away a few steps. Her entire demeanour is hauntingly teasing. She turns her back and soon disappears into the surrounding mist._

"_Ngh," a voice groans._

_Within the graceful and elegant silver cage is Jessa. Her hair drapes over her shoulder and the metal. Her arms hang limp over the horizontal metal strip. Her head hangs low in shame and weakness. The movement from her is the feeble rise and fall of her chest with every shallow gasping breath that she manages to intake._

* * *

><p>Skapti shivers as he glances around warily. He knows well that are no finer companions to have on such a journey but the world that they are in still terrifies him. They passed through the forest the night before; albeit reluctantly. The notion of leaving Thorkil behind had weighed heavily on them but they had to continue. Even Kari, who was and is so sure that he is well, was reluctant to continue without Thorkil present.<p>

The horses whinny miserably as they carry their riders through the foreboding terrain. Kari casts his eyes to the ground. He knows that he did the right thing. Thorkil is safe with the person he has met. He won't be harmed or abandoned because she _needs_ him. She wouldn't have bothered with him at all if she had no need for him. It's the only reason why Kari hadn't dared to defy her by forcing Thorkil to listen to the truth of her identity.

Truth be told Kari doesn't know either. He knows that she is the one who took Jessa. He knows that she is using Thorkil to gain an advantage of some sort. He knows that she has abilities that he can't begin to comprehend. She instils a great fear in his heart and he knows that if his mother was still around she would easily be cast aside by this woman's skills. He shakes his head slowly so as not to worry his companions. At one point Gudrun had been invincible but now someone has come with far greater power at a much younger age. He can barely begin to imagine the consequences of his intrepid group of friends failing. Would this woman take over the land with fear and intimidation just as his mother had? What could she want?

"The horses are struggling," Brochael frowns. "I don't think they can keep going."

"They lasted longer than this the last time that we came," Hakon comments, confused.

Kari lowers his head dismally. He knows why the horses' strength is failing. He can see the exertion in their pained eyes but there's nothing that he can do to ease their suffering. If things continue this way the horses will have to be left behind. He sighs exhaustedly; that spell caster has them exactly where she wants them. His grip on the reins tightens. He can't let her continue.

"They were different horses, Hakon, these ones are probably weaker," Skapti sighs, turning his tired gaze to the bleak night sky. "We lost most of the horses on our last journey. The only one left was…"

"It was Jessa's," Kari mutters, pulling on the reins.

His horse whinnies loudly before bursting into a run. He soon leaves his allies behind. His ravens had stayed behind to keep the horses still. He doesn't plan to abandon them, but with the spell caster nearby he can't tell whether he will or not.

* * *

><p>"Baka," she scowls, circling the fire. "Dono yō ni orokana."<p>

Her movements are slow as she makes another rotation. The flames reflection sparks in her eyes like furious fiery rubies. Her left arm is raised to allow her to sprinkle dust onto the earth around the fire. Hatred gleams in the dark depths of her eyes as she comes to a slow stop. She turns to face the flames on directly. Her arm swings around so she can drizzle dust on the ground in front of her.

She shoots a quick glance to her left. Her gaze is laced with suspicion and as her eyes gaze into the forest the leaves begin to rustle and ghostly voices hiss. She scowls and tears her gaze from the greenery to stare back into the licking flames. She turns her wrist upwards and opens her hand. The remainder of the dust falls into a small pile. As the third last grain lands on the pile the flames explode upwards in a brilliant array of light.

She emits a short, sharp gasp and staggers back. She falls to the hard ground with a shrill outcry. Trembling, she sobs and curls into a ball. A loud yell comes from the forest moments before Thorkil races out. He stops the moment that he sees her and kneels by her side. She stops trembling as he rests his hand on her side. Upon seeing him she throws her arms around him. Confused, Thorkil awkwardly pats her back in an attempt to comfort her.

She smiles slyly and draws a knife from her sleeve. She turns the blade's edge to the nape of his neck but she pulls it back as he moves. He grins at her brightly and she forces back her annoyance.

"I've got everything packed now, and I've found some food to bring with us," Thorkil says brightly. "We can move on to the next place now! It might be a bit cold so we'll have to stay close, okay? I'll keep you safe and we can find my cousin together. I'm sure that you'll get on well with Jessa; she makes friends easily. When we find her we can go back to the Jarlshold and you'll be welcomed there. They'll all love you over there."

He pulls her to her feet and starts to lead her away. As soon as his back is to her she lets her composed mask fall away. Confusion fills her eyes and becomes an intense expression. She grips the hilt tightly for a moment but she soon loosens her grip. The weapon lands softly on the forest floor and she shifts closer to Thorkil. The dark intensity that had previously embodied her has now vanished. There's now a gentleness to her actions. She flinches before she disappears from sight and stares, horrified, at the fire. The spell that she has cast is still in effect.

**Author's Note: Can someone please tell me what the area after the forest is like? I've lost my copy of the Snow-Walker trilogy and I can't remember.**

**Anyway, thank you for reading. I appreciate your time and I thank you for giving this story your time. I apologise if you didn't like this chapter.**

*****__Daijōbu desu ka - How are you / I'm alright. (I learned it)__

*****__Anata ga kowagatte imasu ka - (sorry, I forgot! I think it's something like 'did you think you could escape'.)____  
><em>_

*****_Baka - Idiot / Fool. (I learned it)_

*****_Dono yō ni orokana - How foolish. (Used a translator)_


	10. She Looks to Him

Fuyu no Tenshi

_There is misty greyness that lingers in the air. It swirls in your throat whenever you take that vital breath of life. This monotonously dull world is painted by sorrow. In amidst the mistiness that is everywhere is Kari. He isn't afraid even though this place is foreign to him. He looks to the ground._

_The flooring is sturdy and secure. He starts to walk forward. The atmosphere is clear and seems to cleanse his mouth with every breath. He lifts his head to stare directly ahead. The mistiness has begun to change before his very eyes. The texture and the sensations coming from ahead are nothing like that where he stands._

_A hand grasps at his arm. He spins around only for the feeling to vanish. There is no one there. He frowns as magic feels as though it is gathering and pulsing around him. The feather light touch caresses his skin once more. He turns again only to find the air as empty as it always was._

_He changes his stance, straightening up and standing taller, as he ponders the unexplainable touches. His shoulders grow stiff as he becomes defensive despite still being lost in his thoughts. His head turns so that he looks to the ground. The intensity of his gaze is striking even though he isn't seeing anything but his own thoughts._

"_Don't look,"_

_He flinches but a hand touches his back to stop him. He stays still for a moment. Then, with such suddenness that he almost collapses, the events and the place become apparent to him._

"_Jessa…"_

_The smile is evident in her voice. "It's been a long time, hasn't it? You look as good as always, but… you're burdened. Is it because of me?"_

"_I'm going to find you," he says, adamant._

_She presses herself up against his back. Her hands hold onto his shoulders as she sighs. She had never said anything before but his presence has always soothed her._

"_I don't want to talk about this," she whispers, her voice laced with sorrow. "Can we not just be friends for this short while that I have with you?"_

"_You sound like you've given up," Kari replies._

"_I feel ill. Even in this form I know that I'm sickly. This ailment is carried through me and it will not stop," she looks to the floor. "… It's growing colder."_

"_What's growing colder?" he asks, worriedly._

"_Everything; I can feel the chill," she answers._

_They lapse into silence. Kari knows that it sounds as though her soul is growing more and more distanced from her body. He daren't tell her that in case she really does surrender. She radiates hopelessness and, as much as he wishes it weren't true, he knows that she's come to bid her farewells. He refuses to stop searching despite her silent pleading._

"_Don't think badly of yourself. You aren't weak," he tells her._

"_I thought you vowed to never read minds," she muses._

"_I wasn't reading your mind. I can't connect with you, but I know you well enough to know that the first person you would blame is yourself. It isn't your fault. You could never have combatted this power," Kari answers, growing frustrated with himself._

"_Alright, but if it isn't my fault it isn't yours either," he can feel her smiling into his back. "You've worked really hard, Kari, you can rest now. I don't mind waiting. I know that you'll find me. I trust you."_

_Tentatively, he raises his right hand. He places it over where her wrist should be. His eyes close as he tries not to allow his disappointment taint the air. She's like a spirit – she can be felt but she can also be passed through. Jessa looks at him and suddenly she knows that she's slowly fading away. She's fading beyond the places that they can reach._

* * *

><p>The solitude is stifling. It wraps around Thorkil and his Machiavellian companion. He shivers from the cold and presses on with determination to right his wrongs. She, on the other hand, is distant and aloof. Her eyes are narrowed and facing downwards as she concentrates.<p>

_Something is wrong_. Her mind slips to that place where she's holding the girl. The body is there, fragments of her soul are there and so is some of her consciousness. It's clear that the girl has split herself in two so that she could sneak away to spend time with one of her allies.

Under these circumstances she would usually drag her captive back regardless of the damage. She would be lying if she said _nani mo kawatte imasen_ - nothing has changed. This once she allows the girl to stay with her companion. There is a great deal of harm which could be dealt to her plans if the girl continues to stay where she is but she allows it.

Her cold eyes turn to Thorkil as she re-emerges in reality. A wintry glow appears around her iris. Her victim is primarily Jessa but she supposes the boy could of use as well.

* * *

><p><em>Jessa sighs. The beginning of growing weak has already taken hold of her. She doesn't want to leave. The thought of fully returning to that other place causes fear to strike at her core. Kari flinches and she looks up. As she does so she notices small droplets of liquid on the back on his tunic. Her hand rises to touch her eye and she finds an intangible liquid coating her eye lashes. Judging from Kari's reaction he hasn't encountered anything like this before.<em>

"_Am I going to disappear?" she asks fearfully._

"_No, I'm going to find you. I promised you that I would."_

"_Why are you so scared?"_

"_I don't want to let you down,"_

"_That could never happen. You're too good to let anyone down,"_

"_I miss you," Kari says, softly._

_She holds him tighter. "I miss you too,"_

_He sounds like a vulnerable young boy. In many ways he is one. He's only begun to have the affection that is given in childhood. He's only begun to fully trust people. He's only beginning to know what loss is. There's still so much that he doesn't know and she feels terrible for being the one to teach him about loss._

"_Your mother was wrong," she tells him, believe and strength arising in her voice for this one statement. "There is nobody who trusts you more than I. I believe in you wholeheartedly."_

_In the following silence she wonders, just out of curiosity, what would have happened if she hadn't been so foolish. She thinks of the future that seems to distant to be real. Her heart whispers love and her mind tells her of contentedness. She daren't take those thoughts any further._

**Author's Note: Hello! Yes, this chapter is sorrowful and dreary but I decided to end it on my strength. Technically, this isn't **_**the end**_**, but I am going to be focusing more on one-shots and short stories for a while. Don't worry I'll be sure to have a Snow Walker one-shot, but I'll be focusing on French and Spanish one-shots as I'm trying to learn those languages. My publishing company and I have reached a disagreement and I have no choice but to write a novel of short stories and publish it by printer to try and regain my loss of something in the region of £1,300. I don't have the time to be looking over previous chapters and panicking over whether it is correct or not and whether I've forgotten something important and gone off the rails. Besides, I still haven't found my Snow Walker trilogy book and I have no idea what the scenery is like after that forest. I think it's all snowy. I know about the village thing, but I'm really stumped for where they are right now.**

**Anyway, thank you for reading. I hope you've enjoyed this chapter. I apologise sincerely if you haven't.**

**For anyone interested I was listening to Before The Dawn and Breathe No More by Evanescence. It really sets the mood quite nicely – I think.**


	11. The Place of Old - Of Power and Fear

Fuyu no Tenshi

The snow drifts across the shadowless land. The almost imperceptible whispering wind barely stirs. A pony whinnies weakly. Its legs struggle to rise above the eternal snow. Hakon urges his horse to slow and nudges at its back. Dejected, it barely even recognises his presence.

The atmosphere has darkened. Solemn silences and shivers are their only signs of life. The days of endless, undisturbed snow has weighed upon them. The cold has seeped into the depths of their bones. The heavy furs have done little to shield them in the recent days.

Kari glowers out over the land. In the far distance the slightest difference in shade marks what he hopes is the village on the water. He clenches his jaw. His hands tighten on the reins. A plan has been twisting through his mind endlessly since his phantom conversation with Jessa. He tugs on the horse's reins and it erupts into flight.

The yells of protest from behind swiftly wither away to nothing. The sharp whinnies of the frightened horse sound incessantly as it tears through high snowdrifts. He urges it ever on until finally the bridge is reached. There, he pats its neck and soothes its shivers before dismounting.

The walkway crunches beneath his feet. The putrid scent of decay and death and of the ebbing bog swirls around him. He grimaces deeply. The ice embraces the bridge completely. He glances at it, unnerved. A longing rises in him. It whispers to turn back. He looks ahead and places one foot before the other.

_There is another_, he insists, _they must have found another_.

At the other side the door falls open. The white ground matches the white houses and the white roofs. The snow is untouched, untainted. There are no footfalls marked. No voices sound. His strength lends him nothing in the silence of the village. He treads warily, eyes flickering and footfalls silent. The birds linger behind.

He searches and searches and searches. The village isn't large. The ground it stands on isn't wide or long. The stables are empty. The houses are dark and void. His prints remain the only ones. His breath remains the only sound. It feels like a world encased in itself with no beginning and no end with nothing in between.

He retreats. The emptiness plays tricks on his mind. It calls to him of monsters and rune users and questions his choice to leave his friends behind. He hastens. His stealth withers away and his raucous breathing resounds. There, on his path to the great gate, an umbrous silhouette stirs.

He halts.

He turns. He scours what the view allows. Nothing moves. He starts again. This time he walks. He takes care to watch his surroundings. Nothing moves. He reaches the third last house when, before him, a snow made stone shifts. His head snaps up. To his right something flees. When he looks it's gone.

He turns back, walking deeper into the village. His instincts are set on edge. It's a trap. He stiffens but continues. It's become suddenly harder to simply walk. His lungs choke and wheeze and scream for air and yet he doesn't dare. He merely watches, lingering in the strength of his last, long breath.

A giggle sounds. He turns. There's only snow.

"What a pleasant surprise. I have few callers,"

He whips around and she's there.

The lavishly copious veil of hair barely stirs about her softly tanned face. Her dark eyes hold mysterious depths and taunt him with their knowledge.

Kari scowls. "You're the one with Thorkil,"

She allows the ghost of a dead smile. "I am,"

A deep, unfulfilled anger rouses. "Who are you? What do you want?"

She makes no reply. Her gentle stare sears him.

He tries again. "What have you done with Jessa?"

Her voice is without emotion. "Why do you believe I took her?"

He hisses. "You-!"

Her expression takes the slightest shift. A sort of amusement has taken her. He takes a deep breath.

He asks quietly. "Is Thorkil here?"

"No,"

He fights to keep his surprise a secret. "Did you leave him?"

"No,"

He glowers. "Are you still travelling with him?"

Another near imperceptible change takes her. "I am, and I am not,"

He watches her in silence, waiting for her to continue. For a long moment it seems as though she won't. Her game deepens his hatred for her.

Then, she murmurs. "There are many ways,"

Kari clenches his fists. "Whatever your part is, I will find Jessa. 'There are many ways', yes, and I'll use them all to stop you. You may fool Thorkil but you don't fool me,"

She smiles and it mars her strange prettiness. The edges of her lips shiver. Her eyes grow deeper yet. The dark veil of her hair swathes her in its shadows.

She speaks. "You may chase me to the rising of the sun and still not found a trace of me that I have not allowed,"

He glares. "No. You don't have that power,"

She strengthens the allure of her eyes. "I possess your strength. I possess your dream. Your efforts are my own,"

A great wind wails. The roofs barely stir. The snow continues to coat the ground. There are only a few flakes that move and only by an inch. The silence fortifies.

Her dark delight grows.

Kari glances up, afraid that she'll vanish. "I don't believe you. You can't have that power,"

She allows a true ghost of a smile. "Every breath that you take, every taste of life, is me,"

**Author's Note: I'm sorry that I didn't upload this last night. I was feeling tired and all and it had already reached one hundred views, which, for the moment, is my goal for every day of this month. It made me feel guilty. I've kept you all waiting for so long anyway! The good news is that I've finally gotten my book and I know exactly where to go with this! The bad news is that I'm off on holiday after uploading this. I don't think I can take the book with me so the work will be delayed for the next chapter. That being said, I'm working on it in my head, moulding out the way to explain her and her ways.**

**Thank you for choosing to read this story and for staying true to it. I truly, truly hope that you have enjoyed this chapter and I apologise for keeping you waiting for so long and for having to leave you waiting again.**


	12. The Shard of Strength's Weakness

Fuyu no Tenshi

The swirling snow thickens. Kari watches it all from within one of the houses. A voice stirs and he squeezes his eyes shut. No one is with him. The village remains empty, but he can hear them as if they're there. He turns and in the far corners of his sight he glimpses glowing embers and wisps of colour.

"Let me out,"

His request goes unheeded. The storm fortifies. He squeezes his eyes shut again. His hands turn to fists. Within him, his strength gathers and flows in endless circles. The storm seems to sway his strength as well as his body.

"Let me out,"

She still ignores him. He expects nothing more from her. Her last words resound in his ears with a haunting sort of horror;

_You shall see what you shall see and I shall provide it for you. For you walk in my realm now. All that is belongs to me._

_I pray that you watch for the courage of others. The touch of my hand is often unwelcoming, and as I said, I have become awfully unappreciated._

_Do as I command you and you may take something of use._

"Let me out!"

In a burst of strength he hadn't quite realised he had been waiting for, the house collapses and the storm ceases, and he stares at the fog. He stands abruptly. He knows the place. He remembers Jessa waning and the tendrils of hope that were dangled before him. He snarls lowly and ventures forth into the place of no sight.

"Jessa," he calls. "Jessa, where are you? Jessa, can you hear me? Are you here? I'm coming for you! I'm closer, I can find you! I'll bring you home! Jessa!"

The blinding fog deepens around him. Swathes of it gather and swirl about his eyes until he bats them away. He runs swifter and the fog struggles to keep to his pace. A deep, thundering _throb_ begins its heart beat. It defies his sense of hearing and turns even light to sound. Therefore, he stops.

"Jessa!"

The fog vanishes.

Where his toes touch the land reaches its end. He stares down, and then across. The other side harbours fog still and is white, blinding white - without a trace of shadow or of doubt. The ravine has no visible depths. It can barely be seen by the eye and his senses have no awareness of it.

Yet, he has no care for it. He knows, in his heart of hearts, in his soul, in his core, and in the very source of his power, that Jessa lies beyond the ravine. She sleeps or wanders but always is alone and lost, terribly, terribly lost. She claims to have no doubt but he is filled with the fear that he knows she endures: the fear of his failure and of her doom.

"Jessa!"

No voice returns to him. Even his echo, though existing only in his ears perhaps, has withered and died. He glares but his weariness is clear. His body aches and he feels where the swathes of fog touched his flesh. His lungs burn fiercely and swiftly and he gasps for breath in an airless world.

Then, suddenly, land strikes out. The white terra firma extends with greedy hands. The fog thickens and rumbles silently in threat. The clarity of the other side is stolen. His connection, though faint, and perhaps a hunch only, fades away to a deeper oblivion. The weight of loss bears down upon him almost as strong as truly losing Jessa.

_You are a fool._

He looks up. She stands before him.

The land still stretches out to him. The fog still rolls towards him. Neither can pass her will or her summons. She stands instead on nothing.

"Where is she?"

_You dare to question me? I am the one who stands before you. I possess strength above yours._

Kari smirks. "Is that true? Then tell me, why am I here? If you want me out then how have I come?"

She stares, harsher than before. Her eyes spark with fire and her wrath turns to death's imperceptibility.

_You have nothing. The girl is mine. You can claim to find her, but you shall not. Nothing passes without my consent and I grant nothing to a foe!_

The world lurches. Kari's feet are torn from beneath him. His arms splay out wildly. He claws at the ground but it crumbles through his fingers. He glances left and up and there she stands. In her wrath her strength has waxed. Thunder clouds of white descend and lightning blazes forth. A wind rises from silence and stillness is obliterated.

_Death can have you! Death can have all of you!_

The horrid contortion of fury and wrath fades. A smile blooms and feeds on darkness to swiftly flourish. Her voice softens and comes, this time, from her lips as she quells the wind and clouds and storm.

"Death can hold her first,"

* * *

><p>"Let me in!"<p>

Brochael's great hammering on the gate was to no avail. It moved not even slightly. There was no passage around it. The walls towered above them, steep and sharp with winter's grasp. The darkness beneath the ice taunts and watches in wicked waiting.

"Let me in!" he roars once more. "Kari, let me in!"

His beating and pounding grows harsher and harsher. A frenzy of madness embraces him, whispering slyly in his ear. He throws himself against the gate. His shoulder _cracks_ and the weight of his axe defeats him.

Skapti frowns. "Brochael, stop. He's powerful and smart. Trust him,"

Brochael shakes his head sadly. "I can't. What _she_ did… I can't, Skapti, and I hate myself for it,"

He thunks his head against the gate. His weary eyes look to the sky. An uncomfortable, uncomforting silence takes them all. None can say what he feels.

A distance away a cry arises. The ravens erupt from the ice. Their wings flutter furiously. A darkness rouses from its careful slumber.

**Author's Note: To be quite fair, I wouldn't let someone who posed a threat to me go free. That is, if I were an evil, scheming… Oh, I can't recall a word suitable and I can't be bothered to either. You may have wondered where I went. I was on holiday, for none of you who asked. I've started a book, this moment named **_Cloud_**, and it is quite like Tolkien's great series. I'd love to tell you when it will come out, but, unfortunately, I can't actually get the words to flow without the **_Song of the Sea_**. To those of you who don't know, the **_Song of the Sea_** is the actual sea. I'll be sure to let you know when it does come out though because, I think, this is something that I will be unlikely to surpass and I want to revel in its beauty for ever.**

**Thank you for choosing to read my story. I sincerely hope that you have enjoyed reading this as much as I adored writing it! I really am sorry for any mistakes, grammatical, spelling, plot spots or even if I just didn't measure up to your anticipation. Thank you all!**


End file.
